Giving In
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: There was no way she planned on giving in.. But someone had to eventually, didn't they?


They sat at opposite sides of the bar, eyes locked. She wouldnt drop her gaze to show him she was giving in more by the second. He wouldnt drop his gaze and give up his self pride.

They continued to stare at eachother.

Things were never suppose to be like this.

Many crazy things had happened to the other in their lives..

But, this, well, none of them expected it.

All it was suppose to be was a storyline, but in the end, it brought out all the secret feelings buried below.

His dark eyes burned into hers.

They refused to look away from eachother. They wouldnt, more like couldnt no matter how much all they wanted to do was give in.

They would make the other give in, make them crack and surrender. They loved playing mind games with the other. Making them slowly drive to the point of no return..

They would not give in the other person.

Not now, not ever.

"You will give in.." She mouthed over to him.

A smirk found its way onto his face as he read her lips, shaking his head side to side slowly as his eyes stayed locked with hers.

"Never." He mouthed back.

She couldn't help but frown slightly when he mouthed that. She wouldnt let him get her weak again.. She wouldnt be the one to give into him this time.

"Oh.. We'll see about that." She whispered to herself, taking the shot that one of the Divas placed infront of her and downing it in one as her eyes stayed locked with his.

He let a quiet laugh escape his lips, shaking his head to himself as he lent back against the bar wall, a smirk still visable on his lips.

"Yeah.. We'll see."

**Let the games begin..**

**----**

She smirked to herself and shook her head, pushing her empty glass to the side before standing up. She straightened her skirt out before excusing herself from the other Divas, looking at him and smirking again as she realised he was still watching her. She winked at him before turning on her heel, walking towards the bathroom, shaking her hips side to side slowly.

He smirked to himself as he watched, running his tongue over his top lip slowly.

"I'll be back.." He mumbled to the other Superstars before standing up and walking over to the toilets, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

She stood infront of the mirror behind the sinks, running her fingertips through her dark locks as she pouted slightly. She grinned slightly as she heard the door open, biting down on her bottom lip lightly before continuing to sort out her hair.

A smirk found its way onto her features again as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back into his chest. She closed her eyes and shivered as she felt him breathe heavily onto her neck, biting down on her bottom lip.

He smirked to himself and pressed his lips to the middle of her neck, before dragging them upward as he ran a hand down her side and over her skirt, before brushing his fingertips over her thigh lightly. He stopped as he came to her earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth lightly before breathing heavily into her ear.

"You fucking tease.." He whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly and smirked to herself, watching him in the mirror as she pouted innocently.

"I dont know what your on about.." She whispered sweetly.

He chuckled lowly before hitching her skirt up slightly, running his hand up her thigh slowly.

"Fucking liar." He growled against her skin.

She squeaked slightly and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I saw you.. Flirting with the bar tender.." He paused, biting at her skin lightly. "I saw the way you glanced over at me every few moments.. Dont play so innocent."

She breathed in sharply as she felt him run his fingertips across the top of her innerthigh teasingly.

"I..Im s..sorry." She stuttered, closing her eyes.

"Your always fucking sorry."

The sudden harshness in his voice caused her to cringe.

"But.. Do you actually mean it this time?"

The feel of him playing with her thong caused her to shiver.

"Yes.. Yes!" She suddenly yelled out, causing him to crush her mouth with his own.

"Shut up." He mumbled, running his tongue over her bottom lip.

She whimpered needly at the feel of him running his hand over the top of them, closing her eyes tightly and pressing herself into him.

He simply chuckled quietly to himself in responce before lifting her up onto the side of the sinks.

She buried her fingertips into his hair and arched herself into him slightly, tracing her tongue over her top lip as his lips slowly traced down over her neck. A low moan escaped them.

The sudden banging on the toilet doors followed by a round of loud, insisting yells caused the two RAW stars to pull apart quickly.

They exchanged looks, both sharing the same, slightly panicked looks.

With that, she stood up and shoved him into a toilet cubicle before unlocking the bathroom doors. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips to see it was only Brie.

"What you been doing here this long hun?" The twin asked, eyebrows arched upwards in a look of concern.

"Just.. getting myself ready, I've been getting looks all night you know." She replied, with a playful wink - causing the pair to both laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you out there!" With that, Bried turned and headed back towards the other divas on the dance floors.

Melina allowed a loud sigh of relief to leave her lips, before turning back around on her heels, just in time to see Ted walk out of the cubicle, a rather large, cocky smirk on his features. Her dark eyes rolled, sending a hand into his arm.

"Shut up, you."

Ted sniggered, raising his hands up out of mock innocence.

"I didn't do anything!"

He paused, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a red thong. The sudden look on the Latina's face caused him to snort out a small fit of laughter.

"Nice pout." He teased, grinning.

"How the hell did you.." She trailed off, pursing her lips out even more.

"Easily actually, you should keep an eye on my hands you know."

Melina mumbled, clearly unamused by the fact Ted was continuing to tease her.. Damn him!

"Can I have them back now?" She asked, holding her hands out.

Ted paused, shrugging and holding them out to the diva. As soon as she went to take them, he snapped his arm back quickly, shoving them into his back pocket with another wide smirk.

"You want them, you'll come see me tonight."

"..But.. but.. Fine!"

The Latina folded her arms over her chest in an childish manner, unable to stop a small grin appearing on her lips as she felt his on her own again.

"Love ya'." The younger DiBiase said, flashing a wink in her direction.

"Love you too!" The Dominant Diva yelled after him, watching as he made his way over to the rest of Legacy once again.

A small, yet happy, sigh escaped her lips, grinning still as she shook her head side to side. With that, Melina headed off in the direction of the dancefloor to be met with alot of questioning looks.

She simply smiled in reply, noticing Ted out of the corner of her eye, watching her with a cocky expression.

Damn him for letting her give into him yet again.


End file.
